Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration and analysis of multiple interferers, and more particularly, to a device and method for configuring multiple interferers that are modeled in both physical (PHY) layers and media access control (MAC) layers, and an interference analysis device and method using multiple interferers.
Description of the Related Art
As wireless devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs are being widely used in recent years, wireless data traffic is expected to grow rapidly.
In order to accommodate this traffic, there have been making efforts to improve the performance and spectral efficiency of a wireless network. Among them, spectrum sharing of Wi-Fi and Zigbee in a 2.4 GHz unlicensed band is widely used. Another conventional approach is a spectrum sharing of Wi-Fi and unlicensed long term evolution (LTE) or LTE licensed-assisted access (LTE-LAA) in a 5 GHz unlicensed band.
However, frequency interference between wireless systems caused by these spectrum sharing may result in performance degradation. Therefore, it is necessary to analyze an effect of frequency interference in various aspects of wireless communications.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for all of these conditions taking into considered in frequency interference analysis.